


Daddy's Home

by catearsmatt, paranormalChemistry



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: But that last one is only mentioned for a hot minute, Crying, Cumming in boxers, Cumming twice, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Little!Jay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swagger is only mentioned btw, daddy!matt, i don't know what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catearsmatt/pseuds/catearsmatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalChemistry/pseuds/paranormalChemistry
Summary: Matt comes home from dropping the boys off to find a very pretty sight before his eyes.(I couldn't think of a better title, so I apologize deeply.)





	1. Chapter 1

Soft pants filled the room, Jay gripping onto the soft plushie beneath him and gasping as he grinded down on the plushie roughly. The bed creaking softly beneath as his movements continued, feeling a knot build slowly in his stomach as his orgasm slowly approached. Jay groaned softly at the feeling, burying his head into a pillow and biting down on the soft fabric to muffle him oncoming moans, drool dripping down his face in the process.

The door to the Misfits Manor opened downstairs, Matt taking in the soft silence of the usually loud house. He had just gotten back from dropping Toby and Mason off at the bar where they were planning to hang out with Cameron for the night. Swagger decided to stay home to edit some videos since he was behind on his schedule, and Jay just wanted to stay home since he didn’t want to get drunk. A small smile going on his face once he remembered that his boyfriend was home. 

Almost sprinting up the stairs, a large grin starting to spread across his face as he thought of just spending the night with Jay. Maybe have a couple drinks, and watch shitty horror movies with his boyfriend wrapped under his arms. Walking down the hallway, he opened the door to his boyfriend’s room without thinking, knowing that Jay wouldn’t respond if he tried knocking first so instead just inviting himself in. Stopping in his tracks once he saw what Jay was doing.

Jay grinded down on the plushie beneath him, whimpering into the pillow as he felt himself reach his orgasm, crying out his boyfriend’s name into the fabric as his body went motionless as he rode it out, his eyes rolling back into his head. As it reached its end, he went limp against his bed. Slowly lifting his head out of his pillow he heard a low chuckle from across the room, quickly he snapped his head towards the door, his face turning scarlet as he noticed Matt standing in the doorway. 

Closing the door behind him with a soft click, Matt made his way over to the bed, looking down at his boyfriend with a large grin. “Did baby boy come completely untouched?” He muttered, running a hand through Jay’s hair to get a better look at his fucked out face, admiring his blown out eyes and the drool dripping down his chin. Jay nodded slowly, aiming a loopy grin towards his lover. “Maybe…”

Matt yanked Jay up by his hair, enjoying the small yelp from the Kiwi as he pulled him into a kiss, resting his free hand on his hip and softly rubbing circles into the area. “You know I was coming home, you couldn’t have waited for me?” He muttered against Jay’s lips, enjoying the little whimper that emitted from his throat. “God you looked so pretty humping your plushie like that...moaning out my name…such a pretty boy only for me.” 

Jay nodded quickly, pushing himself up a little to meet Matt’s lips in another kiss only for Matt to move his head upwards again so that their lips didn’t meet. “No no, you don’t get another kiss. You couldn’t even wait half an hour for me to get home, what makes you think you deserve more attention?” He asked almost rhetorically, tightening his grip on Jay’s hair and enjoying his yelp of pain as his hands shot upwards to grab at Matt’s wrist. 

“Pl-lease Matt...Daddy-Please...Want yo-ou…” Jay stuttered out, licking his lips, tightening his grip on Matt’s wrists and digging his nails into the skin and leaving bright red crescents in his wake.

That seemed to snap what little restraint Matt had left in his body as he pulled the plushie out from under Jay with his free hand, the Kiwi yelping as his lower body fell to the bed. “You’ll have to tell daddy what you want him to do to you, sweetie.” He cooed, pulling on his hair once more and enjoying the high pitched whine that came from Jay’s throat. 

“Want-Want daddy to fuck me...want daddy to-to break me…” Jay whimpered out, looking up at the American with eyes clouded in lust. They stared at each other as Matt was clearly not giving him an answer as though to torture him momentarily, “Well you weren’t a good boy earlier, you already came once without me even being here...so what makes you think you deserve to get fucked?”   
“I’ll-I’ll be a good boy I swear! I promise da-addy!” He cried out, his eyes beginning to well up with tears as the pain from his hair being pulled was quickly becoming too much for his liking. Another moment passed as Matt kicked off his shoes, letting go of Jay’s hair to let him fall down to the bed with a small yelp. 

“Sit up.” Matt snapped at him, Jay quickly scrambling to sit up. Moving onto the bed, Matt sat on the mountain of pillows, leaning against the headboard and giving a small look towards the Kiwi who was biting his lip in anticipation. He patted his thighs, Jay moving to straddle his lap.

Matt slowly moved his hands up and down Jay’s thighs, smirking at very noticeably wet spot that stained the front of his boxers. “You’re so beautiful baby…” He muttered, slipping his hands under Jay’s sweater and feeling him shiver beneath his fingertips. Digging his fingers into his hips, pushing up on his hips as a sign for Jay to start moving up and down. Jay quickly took the hint, starting to move up and down slowly, humping Matt’s thighs and whining loudly. 

After a minute of painstakingly slow humping, Jay started to speed up his movements, soft pants and high pitched moans filling the room as he grinded down against Matt’s growing erection. Groaning lowly, Matt grabbed Jay by the back of his neck with one of his hands, pulling him into a rough kiss while keeping the other firmly secured on his hip. 

“Keep going until you come again, okay sweetie?” Matt mumbled against Jay’s lips, the other nodding quickly, gripping onto the others shoulders tightly. A loud whine of ‘Da-addy’ emitting from Jay’s lips as he felt that familiar knot feeling came into his stomach. Pants and groans filled the room, the bed creaking softly beneath them. 

Nails dug into Matt’s skin, Jay throwing his head back and moaning out his name as he came into his boxers again, ceasing all movement as he felt his come drip into his boxers and down his thighs a little. Matt ran a hand through Jay’s hair, giving him a soft smile as he moved to lay the Kiwi down on the bed. “Good job baby boy...you’re always so much more sensitive after you’ve come once. It’s adorable to see you come apart that easily.” He praised the other, chuckling a bit at the red colour that was making its way across the other’s face.

Standing up from the bed, he grabbed his shoes from the floor, starting to move out of the room before hearing a small shout of ‘wait’. Turning around he saw the worried face of Jay staring back at him, his heart breaking a little since he hate putting that look on his face. “You’re not sleeping in here tonight?” Jay muttered out, clearly disappointed in learning this. 

“Well you were a bad boy after all, this is just part of your punishment.” He grinned walking out the other’s room and closing the door behind him with a soft click.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catearsmatt is credited as co-creator because they were the one who gave me the prompt for this second part, so thank them for this second part existing! Sorry it took so long to do my dude.

It had started off to be a pretty average day for the couple. They’d managed to drag each other out of bed after staying up a lot later then either of them intended, taken the time to maybe get a little too heated in their morning make out session, and had managed to get well looking enough to be able to record a vlog with the guys. 

Now normally this wouldn’t have been an issue, usually they’d just move on from it and finish whatever they had started in their own privacy as to try and keep whatever relationship they had secret from everyone besides themselves. 

But apparently Jay wanted to try and get rid of whatever privacy they had by being a complete brat during one of the worst times...when they were recording. At first it was innocent in nature, Jay had given his hand a few squeezes and would run his fingers across Matt’s knuckles as a sort of comfort. But it had quickly turned south around halfway through recording when Jay decided to start rubbing his hand against Matt’s thighs and hips whenever he walked past.  

It was somewhat okay at first, considering that all he did at first was rest his hand against Matt’s knee. But then Jay started moving his hand a bit too high up to be considered innocent or platonic and it was getting on Matt’s nerves. 

They sat on the couch, laughing at Swagger proceeded to throw an onslaught of pillows at Cameron who was laughing wildly. Ryan recording the whole thing and chuckling behind the camera. 

For a moment in time the pair was almost completely unnoticed by everyone else in the room, and in that moment Jay thought it would be a smart idea to grab harshly at Matt’s ass before running off to join Swagger in helping Mason not jump off the roof of the car. Matt swore that this was one of the few times in his life that his face actually managed to burn bright red with blush. 

 

A couple hours had passed since the pair had their small moment, and every minute that passed since then had caused the low boiling in the pit of Matt’s stomach to grow harsher. 

They had stopped recording about fifteen minutes ago to eat their dinner, and the pair had of course sat next to each other. Matt looked over at Jay, noticing his large grin as he laughed at Toby’s joke. That smile...it always made Matt feel lightweight and content, like getting high but without any drugs. 

“Jay, can I talk to you for a moment.” Matt stated more then questioned, grabbing Jay’s wrist and pulling him out of his chair, dragging him out of his chair and up the stairs, the others watching them with confused stares. 

“Think they’re going to fuck?” Mason said out of the blue as they heard a door slam open and close. Cameron smacked him in the back of the head saying he’s being ridiculous. 

 

“Matt, what was that for-” Jay raised his voice as Matt closed the door, being cut off as Matt shoved him against the door, iron grip on his hips as he kissed him roughly. 

A high pitched moan wormed its way out of Jay throat, his arms wrapping around Matt’s throat and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Matt pulled away to catch his breath, snarling as he saw blown out look in Jay’s eyes. 

“What-” Jay started once again, being cut off by a high pitched whine as Matt started to lick and bite at his neck, leaving bright purple and red marks in his wake. 

Matt started to lead Jay over to his bed, biting and kissing at his neck until he felt his knees hit the mattress, to which he sat down and pulled Jay down into his lap. Pulling away, Matt admired his work that displayed itself across Jay’s throat and jaw. 

They stared at each other, their panting filling the thick air of the room. “The lube is in the bottom drawer.” Matt muttered, Jay nodding along and crawling off his lap to grab the bottom. The American using this small window of time to kick off his shoes and socks, throwing his shirt off and over his head, starting to unbutton his jeans as well before Jay was crawling back onto the bed. 

Peering up at his boyfriend Matt grinned a bit, “You want me to do that for you?” Taking the bottle away from Jay so that he could take off his clothes. Finally taking his boxers off he took the bottle back, shaking his head as he crawled onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard. “Aw, why not?” Matt chuckled, slipping out of his jeans and boxers and crawling next to Jay, leaning his head against his shoulder and smiling as he saw the Kiwi splurt the gel onto his fingers. 

“Because the last time you didn’t cut your nails.” He stated bluntly, nothing more needed to be said between them as Jay lifted up his hips slightly and slipping his index finger in. Gasping softly he started to work himself open with the single digit, Matt watching his eyes close and mouth open as he gasped and moaned softly. 

Taking the lube bottle from where it rested between Jay’s legs, splurting some of it onto his hand and starting to slowly jerk himself off, grinning as Jay slipped another finger in and scissoring them apart. 

After a few minutes, Jay pulled his fingers out, panting softly as nudged Matt’s forehead with his own. “Do you have any condoms?” He muttered, feeling Matt tense up beside him. 

“I don’t...Is that alright?” Matt asked, looking over to see Jay shrugging.Grinning ear to

ear Matt sat up straight, pinching at Jay’s hip. “Hands and knees. Now.” He demanded, chuckling as saw the other scramble into the position.

Moving behind him, Matt gripped onto the other’s hips tightly, lining his cock with his entrance. Grinning ear to ear he slowly pushed himself in, Jay gasping loudly and gripping onto the bed sheets beneath him tightly. Soon enough Matt was deep within the other, panting a bit and looking down at the writhing body beneath him. 

“I’ve missed this.” He mumbled, slowly starting to thrust in and out of the other and relishing in the high pitched moans and gasps. Quickly he started to speed up his movements, snapping his hips back and forth as quickly as he could. 

Loud moans filled the room alongside skin slapping skin, the pair completely forgetting about everything but themselves. 

“Matt-Daddy!” Jay screamed out, finally coming after what only felt like a few minutes. The name caught him by surprise, but it had him coming a lot sooner then he thought as well, filling up his boyfriend.

They panted heavily, Jay going completely limp as Matt pulled out, helping the Kiwi lay down comfortably and pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Throat hurts…” Jay muttered.

“I’ll go grab you some water and comfy clothes baby.” Matt muttered, planting a soft kiss against Jay’s forehead before grabbing his boxers from off the floor, slipping them on along with his pants and shirt as to make it look like nothing happened. 

The door creaked open as Matt stepped out, turning around after closing the door he saw each of the guys standing there slack-jawed, Toby holding a camera in his hand that was obviously recording. “...Mother fuck-”

“I told you they were going to fuck!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! If you have any suggestions for future works, leave them down below!! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
